


again

by roads (lavis)



Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: sakura keeps remembering what sasuke can't forget.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580464
Kudos: 4





	again

“Sasuke-kun…” the kunoichi said softly as the name of the man she loved escaped from her lips, unwillingly.

“Sakura, huh?”

She was startled at the way he said her name, nonchalantly, as if the years she had been searching for him were dreams she never encountered. His presence was warm, but his eyes…felt so cold, sending shivers down her spine. But before she could utter his name again, Sasuke’s blade was met with Sakura’s neck. “Don’t do it."

He smirked at those words and pressed his blade gently because he had always imagined killing Sakura calmly. And just as his blade was reaching to her carotid artery, an image, he had sworn he had forgotten, snuck into his mind. A pleasant smile with glistening, emerald eyes. A confession of the night he fled the village replayed before his eyes. Sasuke dropped his blade, stepped back from Sakura, holding his face on his palms.

“Stop!” Sasuke shouted, “I don’t want to…”

Sakura, startled, curled her fists, and wondering what was going on with the man who was ready to slay her existence. She stepped forward as he marched back, reaching her hand to him, “Don’t want to what?”

“Get back, Sakura…”

She blinked away the tears that threaten to flee from her emerald eyes and pleaded, “No, answer me. Don’t want to what, Sasuke-kun?” 

“I don’t want to remember.” He growled, covering his eyes as images of that warm smile that belonged to him (and no one else’s) seeped through his mind, causing him to fall to his knees, making Sakura reach her hand to him. But to her surprise, in a flash, Sasuke had her pinned to the ground, one knee between her thighs and his arms holding him up. 

“I don’t want to remember you.” He confessed. Sakura frowned and could not bear to look into his eyes, after all, she saw nothing.

“Then don’t.” 

But Sasuke only grew angrier. He pulled his arm back, glowing and radiating waves from his chidori. Sakura closed her eyes, wondering where the boy she loved disappeared to. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand cup her face and soft lips pressed over hers. 

And when Sakura opened her eyes, he was gone. She sat up, hugging her knees, to find a note by her side that read, “Thank you.”

The medic ninja smiled, glancing up at the night sky, sighing to herself because she knew that the boy she loved had never disappeared to begin with. 

“As long as we’re under the same sky…” She thought, touching her lips where his once were.


End file.
